Field of the Invention
The invention elates to a method for manufacturing a silicon layer having an increased surface area, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a silicon layer for a charge storage electrode having increased surface area by providing a highly granulated surface area which provides a greater surface area relative to the surface area of the prior art silicon layer where both layers have the same dimensions in length and width. Related Application:
This application relates to Korean Patent Application No. 90-9260, filed Jun. 22, 1990, and entitled: "A Silicon Layer Having Increased Surface Area and Method for Manufacturing" by In Sool Chung and Jae Kap Kim of which U.S. patent application No. 07/716,901, filed Jun. 18, 1991 is a related application, and expressly incorporated herein by reference.